The Secret
by Neah Walker XIV
Summary: He loved her, so as she did. He was gone, everything changed. He came back from the grave, lived as another person, in another identity. His reason, "Revenge" but to whom? He's dead once again, or so that's what they thought.
1. Death

**Summary: Allen is in love with Lenalee, and so as she. However, after a month, the Earl suddenly attacked the Order, but Allen lost to the Earl and so Lenalee grieves for his death. After then, Lavi grabbed the chance to let Lenalee fall in love with him. After 3 years, a newcomer has appeared to the Order, and everyone is curious about him for he is very mysterious.**

**Pairings: Allen x Lenalee x Lavi Main couples: Allen x Lenalee**

* * *

**Allen: I hope this one is a happy ending story...**  
**Lenalee: Me too. *smile***  
**Neah: Well, I guess not.**  
**Kanda: I want Moyashi dead.**  
**Lavi: Don t say something like that, Yuu.**  
**Kanda: You-!**  
**Neah: Shut up! Or I will get you out from the story!**  
***Silence***  
**Neah: Good! Now let s just start the story, okay?**

* * *

**_Chapter 1_**

**A Hero s Death**

* * *

Allen lost to the Earl; his body was all torn up. Lenalee ran to him and placed his head to her lap, "Lenalee, I m sorry if I couldn t win at him . . . P-please forgive me". Allen was talking to the girl she loved with his dying breath," I forgive you, Allen-kun". She cried when Allen touched her cheeks, he gave her a smile, and spoke once again L-"Lenalee, I love... you... "after that, he died. Everyone was sad because of his death. His body was buried inside the Order, so that no one will forget him. 'Our Hero' this scripture was carved in his tombstone.

After 2 years, it was the anniversary of Allen s death, the day of the hero s death. Everyone went to his grave on that day, the very first person who came in his grave was Lenalee, then Lavi and so on, and the last one to come was Kanda. The Asian Branch preserved Allen's body so that anyone can still see him even he is dead.

Later on, a week passed, Lavi went to Lenalee s room for his confession. When he opened the door, he found her staring outside the window. "L-Lenalee?" a voice came out from the door and Lenalee noticed that it was just Lavi. "L-Lavi?" she was slightly shocked from his appearance in front of her door. "U-um Lenalee, can I talk to you for a moment?" he asked. "Of course, why not." She replied with a smile.  
"Lenalee, I just want to say that I...I...I love you!" he was blushing, and afraid that he might be rejected. He loved her for years. Lenalee was shocked of what she just heard, after that, she closed her eyes and said "I'm sorry, but can you give me some time?". He agreed to what she asked for he said he'll be waiting for her answer to his confession.

A month passed, she answered Lavi a 'Yes' in his question, this made him very happy. Their relatioship lasted for months, then Lavi asked her hand for marriage. Lenalee was confused of what will she answer to him, Komui couldn't agree to Lavi because he still knows that Lenalee still loves Allen, but all the decision is in his sister. Lavi gave her time again for her reply.

A week passed again, Komui sent his sister to Cambodia for a mission along with Lavi, Kanda, and Bookman. When they came in there, a huge group of akumas appeared in front of them. The akumas have 20 level 2 akumas, 10 level 3 akumas, and 5 level 4 akumas. One level 3 akuma attacked Lenalee and a sneaky attack was followed by the level 4 akuma, but this was blocked by a guy wearing a mask. "Die, akuma." the man whispered. He felt on the ground and pointed his hand to the akumas, after that the akumas suddenly burst unknowingly.

* * *

**_End of Chapter_**

* * *

**Allen: What the heck! You said I won't die, right?**  
**Neah: No, I didn't say that but Kanda did.**  
**Lavi: Yeah...**  
**Lenalee: *crying***  
**Allen: Lenalee!**  
**Neah: How comfortable...**  
**Kanda: What's going on here, idiots.**  
**Lavi: Stop it, Yuu, or Neah-san will kick you out.**  
**Neah: Not just me but Lenalee too...*laughs***  
**Kanda: *getting angry***  
**Neah: Don't make that kind of face in front of me or I will make your life miserable.**  
**Kanda: Then do it.**  
**Lavi: But Alma will be included to your miserable life.**  
**Kanda: ...Fine...**  
**Allen: Wow! That's very convincing Lavi Neah: Hey Allen! Better comfort Lenalee first Lenalee: Allen-kun...**  
**Lavi: Reviews Please!**

**Author: Sorry if I had many mistakes in here, and everywhere. Well, it's my first time writing stories but I never had a problem in ideas. Enjoy the next chapter!**


	2. Newcomer

**Author: Hello Guys! Enjoy your reading!**

**Allen: Um...Can anyone tell me what will happen today?**  
**Neah: You won't know if you don't read it now, you know.**  
**Lavi: If I guess it right, there will be a bad news, right?**  
**Neah: *grins* I-Don't-Know...**  
**Lenalee: C'mon guys, the story is already starting!**  
**Kanda: This will be a very boring day...**  
**Lavi: Why? Kanda: It doesn't concern you.**  
**Neah: It's because Alma won't be around today. What am I saying, just go read the story, okay guys?**

**Neah Walker XIV: Oh right! Neah Walker is Allen Walker as well. The truth is Neah is the 14th Noah, well , according to the data I just read in some websites. Just wanted you to know more earlier**

* * *

_Chapter 2_  
_The Newcomer_

* * *

"Die, akuma." the man whispered. He felt on the ground and pointed his hand to the akumas, after that the akumas suddenly burst unknowingly.

* * *

Lavi ran into Lenalee and gave her a hug and a worried face, the man's eyes widened when he saw Lavi do it, Kanda's eyes twitched when he saw the man's eyes. "Lenalee, are you alright?" Lavi asked. "Yes, thank you, Lavi." Lenalee replied. "Who's that guy after all?" She questioned Lavi. "I don't know." He replied.

The man turned around and walked to Lavi, he suddenly grabbed and choked him without any reason. Later on, he released him already, he turned around again and walked away from them. But he was stopped by Lenalee's voice "Who are you and what do you want?". The man didn't open his mouth and another voice came out, and it was from Kanda "Hey, speak up!". The man turned around again and stared to them, then he spoke "Neah...Neah Walker, and I don't want anything from you."

Lenalee and the others were shocked of what he just said. Bookman suddenly spoke, "I see, so we have a newcomer in the Order, now we must go back to the Order, our job here is done." A voice came out from one of their golems. "L-Lenalee, are you there?" the voice was from Komui. "N-Nii-san?" Lenalee's eyes widened when she heard her brother's voice. "Thank goodness you're safe. Everyone, I just had some good news today, well there will be no missions for this month to the end of it. But also there is a bad news..." Komui's tone became lower and lower in his third sentence. "What is it, Komui-chan?" Lavi asked him through the golem. "Well...Allen's body has gone missing." Again, everyone was shocked of Komui's news except for Neah. "Wha-?" "How?" "What do you mean?"

"Well, his body just disappeared this morning, we just found out his grave full of flames, they say it suddenly burst into flames then his body vanished." said Komui. Lenalee tried to stop herself from crying, Kanda, Lavi and Bookman were still confused at that moment.

In the mean time, Lenalee and the other exorcists has finally gotten home. When they already got home Lenalee introduced Neah to Komui and to the Order, but some of them were curious at him, he's very hideous, he wears a long leather coat, wears a mask, and his voice is dark but gentle. After the introduction, they visited Allen's graveyard and as Komui said 'Allen's body is already gone.'.

"Neah-san, do you know who owns this grave?" said Lavi. "I know, his name is Allen Walker, born in 25th of December, born with white hair and was cursed by his foster father, when his father died then General Marian Cross adopted him, maked his life miserable in making him pay Cross' debts for 8 years, he reached the Order at the age of 15, then died in the 1st day of November at the age of 17, and next month is his 20th birthday, and now his body is missing."

"Wow, you surely is smart!" Lavi complimented. "Aren't you surprised by his name?" Kanda glared as he spoke at him. "What? About the 'Walker' name? Why should I? Plus, there are coincidences that happens mostly in people's names." He replied, and then stared at Kanda, while his eyes twitched and narrowed.

After a month, it was Allen's birthday. Still same expressions filled the whole Order which was 'sadness & loneliness', except for Kanda and Neah. They celebrated his birthday in the cafeteria, they had a big picture of him, even Jerry baked Allen's favorite cake, a 45 layered one. Kanda didn't ate it so Lavi requested a 'soba' flavored cake, and so Kanda did ate it and liked it.

* * *

Neah: Jeez...I wonder what taste will it make, a 'soba' flavored cake. Never heard of that one.

* * *

It was the 5th day of January, it was time for missions, but this time they won't be in the same group. The first group are Lenalee, Kanda, and Neah. In the second group, Lavi, Bookman, and Marie. The first group will have their trip to Australia, while the second group in Florida. But there was a little bit of problem...No one knows how to speak English in the first group. "Er..Nii-san, no one knows how to speak English in our group." Lenalee complained. "You're wrong Lenalee, there is one that can speak English in your group." Komui said. "But who?" she asked, "I can." A familiar voice spoke, and when she noticed it, the voice came from Neah.

The first group reached Australia in 2 days, then at 5 o'clock pm, when they were walking... "Neah, can I call you Neah-kun?" Lenalee asked. Neah's eyes widened and stared in the girl's eyes, he was confused at that moment, and doesn't know what to answer, but in a few seconds he replied "Do as you wish." Kanda was just staring at the two of them, Neah did noticed it but he just ignored it.

When they reached the hotel where they will be staying to "Welcome, and what can I do for all of you." a greet was spoken by the staff of the hotel. "Thank you, 1 room and another room for two please." Lenalee said. "Yes ma'm." the staff guided them to their room, and after that they went in. Lenalee's room was big with a princess size bed, Kanda and Neah's room were big also with two big separated beds.

Lenalee and Neah are already sleeping while Kanda is still awake. He is curious of who is behind Neah's mask beacause it was still on his face.

_'So he really does not want anyone to see his face'_ his thought said. When he walked into him and almost touched his mask, Neah suddenly grabbed his hand and spoke "Are you really that desparate to see me without my mask?" Kanda was shocked at his action, he couldn't say a thing, words doesn't come out of his mouth. Then Neah smirked "I know this is complicated, but you will know things in the right place and in the right time." Kanda opened his mouth and asked angrily "Who really are you? And to whom are you hiding from?" Neah just smirked again, released his hand and slept.

On the next day, when they were walking in the streets they saw a caravan with bunch of people so they stopped for a while. But Neah continued to walk until he reached the caravan, then he grabbed a man and choked him, Lenalee and Kanda were suprised. "Neah-kun! What are you doing?" Lenalee cried. But all that Neah said was "Die," as Lenalee and Kanda started to run "akuma." Neah added. The man bursted and his form changed, he changed into an akuma. As the man changed, the others which were with the akuma changed their form too. Kanda's eye widened as he unsheathed his sword 'Mugen', Lenalee also activated her innoncence 'Dark Boots'. The exorcists fought for a half an hour, they were still many of them, for the akumas outnumbered them.

Lenalee and Kanda are starting to get tired while Neah were still fighting, then Neah said "Time's over, akumas." Neah raised his right hand and pointed it to the group of akumas. As he pointed his hand to them, an energy ball was released to his hand and it flew away to the akumas. A burst was created by the orb causing Lenalee and Kanda to close their eyes and cover them with their arms. When their eyes were open, they already saw nothing but Neah standing in the big hole on the ground.

"Neah-kun..." Lenalee whispered as Neah turned around and walked to the two exorcists.

"Neah-kun, how did you do that?" Lenalee asked with her eyes widened in surprise but Neah did not speak. He walked pass through Kanda "Hey," but he was stopped by him "How did you know that they were akumas?" Kanda asked madly to Neah but again he didn't speak, not even a word. Then, the two young exorcists followed him and decided to go home.

* * *

_End of Chapter_

* * *

**Neah: So did you like it?**

**Allen: Yay! The akumas were dead!**

**Lenalee: Yes Neah-kun, we did like it!**

**Kanda: I did not, like it.**

**Lavi: But why am I not in the story today?**

**Neah: I know! I know! But there are acceptable reasons why you are not in the story.**

**Lavi: Why?**

**Neah: Because, this story belongs to Allen and Lenalee, as well as Neah... well whatever! He's still Allen.**

**Lavi: Oh, I see!**

**Allen & Lenalee: Reviews PLEASE!**

* * *

**Author: Again, I am very sorry if I had wrong spellings or grammars. Hope you enjoyed it! See ya!**


	3. Underestimate

**Author: Here it is! The third chapter! Have a nice day in reading D. Gray-man**

**I do not own DGM...**

**Lavi: SO what's the story today, Neah-san?**  
**Neah: Hmm...**  
**Kanda: Don't tell me you still don't know what to write.**  
**Neah: Well, to tell you the truth I think I made a LITTLE mistake.**  
**Lavi: What is it?**  
**Neah: Well, some of the stories in the second chapter were supposed to be in this chapter.**  
**Kanda: WHAT! YOU IDIOT! THINK AND PLAN FIRST BEFORE YOU WRITE THINGS!**  
**Lavi: It's all okay y'know, Yuu-chan. I know our writer here knows how to re-do things, right?**  
**Neah: Hmm... Nope.**  
**Lavi: WHAT! YOU IDIOT! THINK AND PLAN FIRST BEFORE YOU WRITE THINGS! Kanda: That was my line, and don't you ever call me in that name again, Baka Usagi!**  
**Neah: Don't worry, I already have an idea.**  
**Lavi & Kanda: What?**  
**Neah: You'll know once you've read this. NOW READ!**

**_Chapter 3_**  
**_Never Underestimate People_**

In the Black Order, while in the cafeteria...

When Neah and Lenalee were about to go to the cafeteria, "Neah-kun, can you tell me what kind of power did you get from the innocence?" Lenalee asked as Neah's eyes widened. Then they saw Kanda lifting a new exorcist on his collar, his name was 'Fredrick Blackett'. Some people say that he is a boastful, proud, and sometimes a cheater. "You newcomers still don't know on how things work in here." Kanda said angrily.

"So you're saying that you want to know my power?" Neah asked calmly while staring at the two 'boastful' exorcist. Later on, he walked to the exorcists place and touched Kanda arm, his eyes were widined by surprise. "Stop it, now." Neah said to the raven-haired exorcist. "And who are you to stop me?" Kanda said to the white haired mysterious exorcist with his eyes narrowing. "I know I'm nothing here but a newcomer as well, but never underestimate people like them." Neah replied calmly. But thought of something, 'them'? Even Lavi and Lenalee were shocked of his words 'Why did he say -them-? Is he not a human?' they both thought.

Kanda was still staring at Neah, then he already released the new exorcist saying "Hey, do you even know who you're talking to?" He was very angry.

But Neah still replied calmly " Your name is Yu Kanda, your age is 25, no one knows your birthday, not even yourself, you first met an exorcist which is Marie, you reached the Order and met Lenalee when you were 10, you trained and grew up with General Froi Tiedoll, you always have fights with General Allen Walker because you always call him 'beansprout', you hate people that are annoying like Lavi that's why you call him 'Baka Usagi (Idiot Rabbit)', and lastly you don't remember anything when you were a kid. Now tell me, did I miss something?"

Neah smirked after his last sentence, but he just made Kanda even angrier. Kanda noticed his smirk even though he was wearing a mask, his eyes were narrowed and his teeth were gritted.

"You-!" Kanda shouted and walked closer to the white-haired exorcist. Everyone were surprised of how did he know Kanda's informations.

"Then, I challenge you to a duel, and no one must interfere." He said to Neah angrily but quietly. "Sure, but if I win, you will change that attitude of yours." Neah agreed but with a condition, Kanda even agreed but also with a condition "Fine, but if I win you will not interfere with me again." Both agreed. The two settled the fight tomorrow.

Then a voice was heard "Who told you that I need your help?" Fredrick yelled. "Thanks to me, you won't be killed today and tomorrow." Neah chuckled while he turned around and walked away to the cafeteria, he decided not to eat because his mind was all settled in their fight.

No one couldn't stop them, not even Komui, because if he did he must've died already.

Lenalee was worried of the fight, so she decided to convince the two exorcists not to fight. But not one of them tried to go back and hold of themselves.

On the day of Neah and Kanda's duel, everyone went to watch their duel. They want to know who is the stronger exorcist, according to the Order, there were only 6 exorcists who can defeat him. They are the 6 generals and an exorcist which were General Zokalo, Cloude Nine, Froi Tiedoll, Marian Cross, Lenalee, and lastly, Allen Walker.

At first, Kanda made his move to attack Neah but when his sword almost reached him. The sword was stopped by Neah's index finger, and when he pressed Kanda's sword, blood oozed out of his body and then he collapsed. The exorcists were surprised, for the battle only lasted not even more than a minute.  
Later on, Neah took and carried Kanda to the infirmary.

Neah: The last paragraph you've just read might have been familiar to you, and well yes, that idea was from the anime "Bleach". The 5th Squad Captain Aizen Sousuke's role was played by Neah , and Ichigo Kurosaki's role was played by Kanda.

When Kanda has awoken, he found himself in a bed and noticed that he has lots of bandages in his body.  
He rose up and walked into the nurse, "Hey, how long have I been here?" he asked. "A-about 3 days sir." The nurse was scared of Kanda's scary face, that's why she ran away after he asked her.

Kanda then went to the cafeteria to find Neah. Luckily, he did found him there "Hey!" Kanda called the white-haired man as he walked into him, he walked closer and closer until Neah spoke "Well, A deal is a deal. No going back remember." "Fine." Kanda walked away and went to his room to rest.

**_End of Chapter_**

* * *

**Lavi: Nice! Allen: That's good, but I disagree to let BaKanda to live.**  
**Lenalee: Allen-kun!**  
**Neah: -_- ...**  
**Kanda: Hey! Don't you even sleep now, you idiot!**  
**Neah(Allen): Hey, have you even forgot our agreement?**  
**Allen: Yeah, didn't you agreed to the other me that you'd change your personality if you lost?**  
**Lavi: He did.**  
**Lenalee: He did.**  
**Kanda: I did...not!**  
**Neah: You did, you liar!**  
**Kanda: I did not!**  
**Neah: I am your writer, without writers, you are nothing but an unknown character! And writers decide what will the characters will say!**

**Author: I'm getting sleepy again...Well see ya! Hope you enjoyed it again.**


	4. Birthday

**Author: Geez...**  
**Sorry for the long wait for me to update, I had exams in these last few days. Oh and our school principal just died. Sheesh, that's why our school was full of tears. God, some of my subject teachers cried for a very long time...**  
**Well, here you go. Enjoy the 4th chapter! Oh! I forgot! the name Fredrick Blackett I wrote in the last chapter was just an additional character. I just got it from a dictionary.**

**Lavi: Hey, Neah-san, Why were you late?**  
**Neah: I told you, I had exams in these last few days! That's why I couldn't update early!**  
**Kanda: Che! Excuses...**  
**Neah: What did you just say? *glaring at Kanda***  
**Kanda: *glares back***  
**Lenalee: Hey! Stop it you two! You always have fights you know! Lavi: Now that you just mentioned it, Yuu-chan is always having a fight with Neah-san than Allen.**  
**Kanda: THAT DOESN'T CONCERN YOU! AND DON'T YOU EVER CALL ME IN THAT NAME AGAIN, YOU HEAR ME! *points his katana to Lavi***  
**Lavi: *smiling nervously***  
**Kanda: *interupted* On second thought, where is moyashi?**  
_**To Be Continued...**_

* * *

_Chapter 4_  
Birthday Party

It has been a week since they didn't saw Lavi in the Order because he was still on his mission. But an hour passed, Lavi was already in the Order. When he reached the place, he first did was give kiss and hug to his girlfriend Lenalee who was with Neah and Kanda. Then, he hugged Kanda too, and Kanda accepted it forcefully. On Lavi's thought 'Is this just me or Yuu-chan changed his personality...' on Lenalee's thought 'Wow! He sure is a man of his word, but it kinda gives me creeps.' Neah was still staring at the two of them.

Few minutes later, Komui called them for some reason. "Everyone, we all know that next week is my dear sister's birthday so we will be having another party and this time it will be a formal party, because she was always in her missions...I decided to give you all some day off. The party will be held on the cafeteria, thank you."

Every exorcists, scientists, and the others were very happy and excited for Lenalee's birthday. It was 3 days away from her birthday so Lavi also decided for some preparations. He went to town to buy some formal clothes for his girlfriend's birthday, he also dragged Kanda with him. Lavi bought a suit with a maroon blazer, black vest, white long sleeves, and red bow. It costed for $250, but he didn't care.

While Kanda was forced to buy as well. He bought a tuxedo with dark blue color, two pointed ends in its back, and a blue bow. His tuxedo costed for $280.

Lenalee also bought a dress, it's color is dark violet just like the color of her dark violet eyes.

* * *

**Neah: Okay. I decided that her dress was like in the rewinding city when she and Allen fought Road.**

* * *

It was the day of Lenalee's party, everyone was preparing for her birthday. Jerry was baking a 30 layered chocolate cake for everyone (Allen's favorite cake), and cooking foods as well.

"The party has now started, welcome to my sister's 21st birthday. I hope you will enjoy this celebration. Now I welcome you my sister, Lenalee!" A voice was heard by the crowd which they know who it was, Komui. Lenalee came out of her room with Miranda when Komui called her name.

And so on the cafeteria, Lavi saw her with his beautiful gazing eyes to his beautiful fianc (Almost...She hasn't still reply to his proposal for a year). She noticed it so she asked for his compliment "You're...you're beautiful, y'know that." He said, she smiled and blushed.

"Okay! It's time for the dance guys, pick your partner already." As Komui announced, the orchestra he hired played a soft music.

"So, shall we dance?" Lavi asked as he offered his hand to Lenalee. She agreed to him as she put her hand over his. The crowd were looking at the two as they dance the birthday girl's favorite, which is the 'Waltz'.

Few minutes later, Lavi noticed Kanda leaning on the wall and doing nothing so he suddenly dragged Lenalee and dragged him also and make them dance. When the music was over, they stopped already. The orchestra was about to play another song. Then Lavi noticed "Where is Neah-san?" "I don't know, I haven't even saw him a few hours ago." Lenalee replied.

When the two big doors opened...

The people were stopped even the orchestra, they saw a man wearing a white tuxedo with a white hat. Kanda noticed that it was Neah because his hair was white but he didn't tell Lavi and Lenalee. "Hey, Yuu-chan, is that Neah?" Lavi asked confusingly, but again he didn't reply. The three of them just saw him walking into them "Hey it's me, Neah." He said with a very low and dark voice (almost like Kanda but more darker and lower).

Then the people and the orchestra continued to their jobs/doings. Komui went to the stage and announced another performance "Everyone, another performance will be held this time, we will just continue the dance after we eat."

_To Be Continued..._

* * *

**Allen: Hey Guys!**  
**Lenalee: Allen-kun, where have you been?**  
**Lavi: Yeah, Yuu-chan was missing you.**  
**Kanda: WHAT? I AM NOT!**  
**Neah(Allen): Oh really?**  
**Kanda: *glares at Neah***  
**Neah(Allen): *glares back***  
**Neah: Okay guys, stop it you two.**  
**Lavi: Hehe...**  
**Lenalee: REVIEWS PLEASE!**

**Author: Sorry if it was too short, I got busy few days ago... Sorry for the long updates. Hope you enjoyed it far enough, and I promise that I will update sooner as I can.**


	5. Musician

**Author:**  
**Here it is! The part 2, Enjoy Reading!**

**Allen: Was it really true that you missed me?**  
**Kanda: I said no.**  
**Lavi: Yeah...It must've been a mistake if he did.**  
**Neah: What if I make you smile in this story/chapter.**  
**Kanda: *gritting teeth and eyes narrowing***  
**Neah(Allen): *smirks***  
**Lavi: Why not make one!**  
**Kanda: YOU-!**  
**Neah(Allen): That would be rather nice...**  
**Lenalee: That would even make him more scary to the others...**  
**Neah: Then, Here we go!**

* * *

**_Chapter 5_**  
**The Great Musician**

"Okay everyone, we will continue the dance later...for now, we will have a piano performance for you! Now I Welcome You, Luke Jagger!" As Komui announced, no one went into the grand piano on the stage. Later, a messenger went in and whispered to Komui "I'm sorry Sir, but Mr. Luke can't come in the party today due to his illness..."

Then Komui shouted "WHAT? YOU MEAN HE WON'T COME! NO!NO!NO!NO! THIS EVENT MUST NOT BE STOPPED FOR THIS WILL BE THE MAIN EVENT OF THE PARTY!" After that, Neah stood up and walked into the piano and sat on its chair. Each of everyone's jaws were dropped, he touched its keys and looked at Komui eyes, then he nodded at him and walked away.

Neah started to play the grand piano and played the song 'Tsunaida Te Ni Kiss Wo'. Only Lenalee, Lavi, Kanda, Bookman, Miranda, Chaoji, Gen. Froi Tiedoll, Gen. Marian Cross, and Marie knows this song which was played by their friend Allen, that's why they were shocked and their jaws were still dropped.

On the end of the song, the crowd clapped except THEM. After half an hour Lenalee has already forgotten about it as th orchestra plays another music,and she walked to Neah "Neah-kun, may I dance with you?" As she asked him, Lavi heard her and felt a little jealousy.

Neah didn't reply but instead, he offered his hand to her and she accepted it. As they danced, Neah asked something about her favorite "Aren't we going to dance your favorite?" Lenalee just gave him a surprised look but in a moment she agreed "If you'd like so."

They danced with her favorite 'Waltz' in the center as the crowd were watching. When they ended it, Kanda passed by them and called Neah "Hey." Neah turned around "Hmm?" "Come with me." Kanda continued to walked to the empty hall and Neah followed.

"How did you know about that song?" Kanda asked angrily to the masked man. But instead of Neah replying to him, Komui appeared "As well as playing the piano like that. I researched about you a minute ago and as I did, I knew that you were a great musician, aren't you?" "So that's why you're missing ago." Kanda scowled. "So now, do you already know the answer to your question?" Neah smirked and Kanda gave him an angry look.

To Be Continued...

* * *

**Lavi: I thought you will make Yuu-chan smile, Neah-san.**  
**Neah: Sorry, but I guess I'll just put that on the other chapters/stories. Right now I have many works to be done. I still need to work on some anime stories and an italian cartoon too.**  
**Kanda: Che!**  
**Allen: Shut Up, BaKanda!**  
**Kanda: That was my line, Moyashi!**  
**Allen: It's ALLEN! A-L-L-E-N Lavi: Hehe...More like an ALIEN.**  
**Lenalee: Lavi!**  
**Neah(Allen): Hey, stop it now or I'll make all of your life miserable! except Lenalee.**  
**Allen: Hey! She's mine y'know!**  
**Neah(Allen): Don't forget that I am you as well y'know...**  
**Lavi: Wait a minute! Lena-chan is all mine!**  
**Neah(Allen)&Allen: SHE'S OURS!**  
**Neah: Okay everyone stop it now, our side story is getting longer y'know.**  
**Lenalee: Reviews Please!**

**Author:**  
**I did shorten it for some reason, and it is because the next chapter is called "Kanda's Discovery"**  
**Well, Merry Christmas! and a Happy New Year! Hope you like it, and I cannot update early because were going out of town tomorrow so I will be absent in these few days. Thanks for reading!**


	6. The Secret

**Author:**  
**Whew...Good thing I completed already this chapter in 3 days. Well, after a week I'll be out of town again. Okay, our new chapter or next part of our story "Kanda's Discovery". Here's a short summary for today: Kanda knew who Neah really was, and it was his moyashi. Read and Enjoy!**

**Neah: Okay! On this chapter I can make Kanda chuckle and smirk.**  
**Kanda: WHAT?**  
**Lavi: Lemme' see! Lemme' see!**  
**Lenalee: It's great! Kanda: WHAT?**  
**Allen: Yeah, but it kinda gives me creeps...**  
**Lenalee: Yeah, me too.**  
**Lavi: I don't! *naughtily***  
**Neah: But I couldn't make him smile this day.**  
**Lavi: It's okay!**  
**Kanda: WHAT?**  
**Allen: Anyway let's just start the story, okay?**

* * *

**_Chapter 6_**  
**Neah's Secret**

As the party ended, Kanda decided already to go back to his room after eating his favorite soba cake. He lied down to his bed and stared at the ceiling for long, he was having a deep thought. 'How did he knew all about us? About me? How did he knew that song? Why is he here? Who really is he?'Then he closed his eyes and took a nap.

When he was sleeping he had a dream. He saw a shadow with a color of white, it murmured something he couldn't hear but he could somehow understand a few in his way of speaking. All he understood was 'Do you now have the answers in your questions to me?' The stranger's voice was familiar but he couldn't remember whose voice is it.

A couple of minutes later he has already awoken himself, not realizing that it was already daytime. He felt that he just slept for minutes but it was hours. After that he thought of his dream again and realized who it was. "I see..." He mumbled. He stood up from his bed and went to find Neah, he asked and asked the exorcists and scientists he passes by.

An hour passed, a scientist told him that he was in the Supervisor's office with the others for a long mission that will be held tomorrow morning. As the scientist said, Neah was in Komui's office with Lavi and Lenalee. He reached Komui's office and turned it's doorknob, as he do that Neah whispered "He's here..." Lavi and Lenalee turned around and saw Kanda opening the door.

After that he walked through them and stopped in Neah's back. "Do you know it now?" He smirked. Komui and others'jaws were dropped, rarely seeing Kanda talk to Neah.

"Hey, come with me." He scowled but somehow interrupted by Komui "U-um...Kanda-kun, Neah-san and I still have to talk for a moment." Kanda gave him a glare but later on, he sighed gently and gave him an answer "Don't worry, you can talk to him later after I talk to him." Neah followed him as he walk out of the door until they reach his room.

"What do you really want, moyashi?" Kanda stopped. Neah didn't reply but instead he complimented his room "It's been a while since I've been here, and it's better and wider than before-" but rudely interrupted by Kanda "Answer me!"

Instead of making Kanda angry, he replied to him naughtily. "I really don't want anything." "But you want someone. You can never fool me, and no one can." Kanda chuckled "At first you want her back, but you knew that they were in a relationship, and now you want him dead and after that you want her back." Neah chuckled as well. "So you knew, huh?" "And now that I know, could you just remove that fucking mask will you?"

Neah did follow his orders. He gently removed his mask and somehow it surprised Kanda because of the marks of a Noah "Now, do you already have the answers to your questions?" He smirked again. "Most of them, but there are still few which I couldn't understand." Kanda replied and added some more.

"First, who really are you?" and glared "As you do know, I am Neah, I am the past 14th Noah. I just had been awoken by the sadness of your friend Allen Walker, that means I am the other part of him. And lastly, he is... my nephew." Kanda was confused "...Nephew?" "I am Mana Walker's younger brother."

"So that's why you have a power that only a Noah owns." Neah nodded. "Any more questions?" "Second, how did you know the things about me?" and his answer was..."Well, I am a Noah as I said, and I have did lived for years, but there are some differences between me and the other Noahs." "..Differences?" Kanda added "Yes, differences. There were only three persons who can open the Ark."

"Who?" Kanda asked. "The Millenium Earl, Road Kamelot, and-" bitterly interrupted again. "You..." He added. "Yes. But one day, I gave up my power away to become a human and I ran." Neah sighed. "And?" Kanda glared "I betrayed them, the Earl and the Noah family. One day I attempted to kill him and become the new Earl myself but I was killed by him personally in return." "So, what's next?" He added.

"Third, where is moyashi?" He was taking it seriously but gently than what he do to the others. "That's strange, BaKanda is worrying about the other me. Anyway, that's too simple, he's hiding and sleeping inside me right now. Well, even though he is sleeping he could sometimes manipulate me without myself realizing it." Neah chuckled.

"Fourth, what is your real intention?" "Hey, you said earlier that there will be only a few. Now why am I like answering thousands of questions?" Neah complained. "Answer me!" Kanda yelled and glared at him. "Alright, alright..." "Are you planning to kill that damn rabbit or something?" "I could never answer that...I mean your second question." "Why?" "Because only the other me can tell what am I gonna do with that." "What do you mean?" Kanda asked. "What I meant was..." Neah sighed. "I'm not rude and cruel as you think I am. I do sometimes follow Allen's orders, but sometimes I don't." "Next question!" He added.

"Here's the last question, how can you say that you can trust me?" Kanda glared again. "Because you know that you can be trusted, and once you betrayed it I will punish you." Neah chuckled. Again, Kanda sighed, but somehow he noticed Neah smirking "Now that you have the answers to your questions, I will ask now for a question."

While they were talking, Lavi decided to go to Kanda's room for some conversation. When he was about to touch the doorknob he heard Neah's voice saying: "What are you gonna do now that you already know my secret?" "I-" Kanda replied but interrupted by something that was because Neah chuckled. "You're too focused on me. You don't even know what's going on around you."

"What do you-?" he sensed someone outside, he couldn't realize who was it because he was too focused on Neah. When Neah smirked the door suddenly burst, Kanda was shocked and saw Lavi outside leaning the wall while sitting in the floor at the other side of the hallway. "It's your goddamn rabbit," Neah took his mask and put it on his face "BaKanda." He added while turning his face around to stare at Lavi with wide eyes while smirking.

Lavi wa terrified at his appearance, not expecting him to be in Kanda's room because only Lavi and Lenalee could pass through his door. "Well then Kanda, I have to go now. After all to still have some things to do which doesn't includes me." Neah closed his eyes and walked away from them.

Lavi was still stunned and Kanda shook it off "Hey, what are you doing here, baka usagi? Listening to others' talk? I shall punish you for that!" Lavi stood up and smiled nervously and half-heartedly. He was still thinking of why is Neah in Kanda's door. "Yuu-chan, what is that guy doing here?" He asked. "It doesn't concern you." Kanda replied after slamming his door in front of Lavi's face which his nose was hit.

* * *

**Lavi: I wanna see more! I wanna see more!**  
**Neah: Don't worry, I'll try even harder.**  
**Allen: Good, it's not that creepy as I think.**  
**Lenalee: Can everyone tell me where Neah-kun is?**  
**Allen: Eh, which one? Our author or the other me?**  
**Lenalee: The other you, of course, Allen-kun!**  
**Lavi: Right, Now Yuu-chan is missing too!**  
**Komui: Eh... Kanda-kun and Neah-kun were in a private conversation.**

**Author: That was pretty long. By the way, I'm still thinking of what the next chapter will be. See ya!**


	7. Advice

**Author: Enjoy Reading! And sorry for the long update...I was having complications lately and I hope this is long enough for you today!**

**Neah: Oh no, I'm out of ideas!**  
**Allen: Ideas of what, Neah-san?**  
**Neah: Ideas of our side stories!**  
**Lavi: Okay, okay...Chill out, man.**  
**Kanda: Great cause I'm outta here!**  
***Kanda walks out***  
**Neah(Allen): Now he's gone.**  
**Allen: Nevermind.**  
**Lenalee: Allen-kun!**

**To Be Continued...**

_Chapter 7_  
Hoping for advice

It was 10 o'clock in the morning...

Lenalee doesn't reply yet to Lavi's proposal for a year. Before the day of their mission, Lavi asked Lenalee once again "Lenalee, will you marry me?" "Umm...Lavi, I don't think I'm ready for this." She replied sadly.

"Of course you are! We've been in a relationship for a year!" He complained. "...Then, will you wait for my answer?" She looked at his eyes waiting for his answer, she was nervous that he might get angry of her. "I will wait for your answer, always." He hugged Lenalee tightly and she returned it as well.

On her door, Neah was leaning on the corner of the wall, silently listening to them. Later on, he went back to his room.

An hour passed, Lenalee wanted to go to Neah's room for an advice. She was in front of his door thinking "Okay, here we go!" Lenalee muttered loudly. When she was about to knock, Neah interrupted him "Why are you here?"

"Ah! Neah-kun?" She was surprised, seeing him WITH KANDA. "Kanda!" "Is there something wrong, Lenalee?" Kanda glared. "Why are you with him?" Lenalee asked. "I know, I know. It's really rare to see him with someone, right?" Neah frowned then smiled.

"So why are you here, Lenalee?" He asked. ""Well, uhh..." Lenalee couldn't say anything but in her thought 'If I say it now, I might interrupt them...' "N-nothing much...really." She smiled half-heartedly. "I see..." Neah frowned again.

"But I'm so sorry, I cannot give you any advice for now. Will you come back tomorrow?" He added and asked. "O-Okay." Lenalee nodded as she walks away. 'How did he knew that I was hoping for an advice? Did he read my mind? About me and Lavi?'

"Lenalee." She froze for a moment, because Neah just called her name. "Allen Walker...He will visit you tonight." He opened the door and came in with Kanda. As he closed it, Lenalee's mind snapped. She remembered Allen again.

At that night, she waited and waited for him to come. But at that time, "Lenalee? Why are you still up?" Lavi appeared. "Lavi? Why are you here?" Lenalee asked. "Well, I was just wandering around. Y'know, checking things up." Lavi smiled.

"So why are you up?" He added. "Well, it's nothing...I uh just couldn't sleep." She replied as she bows her head, and few tears are beginning to flow. "I see...Well I better get up now or I won't wake up early tomorrow. You better sleep now too. See ya!" Lavi went back to his own room but Lenalee still couldn't sleep. She was afraid of what might Allen say to her.

A few minutes passed, she has already slept. She had a dream, there was a man standing in front of her but she doesn't know who it is. It was only a shadow of a man, a white shadow. She could only see the shadow smiling, widely but she saw tears flowing in his face.

"Who...who are you? Why are you crying?" She said, "She..." "She left me...The one I love..." Lenalee was surprised, the shadow was fading slowly while his arm was reaching her. She woke up with tears on her eyes. Her arm was on her forehead, she was seeing white light that covers her sight. And in a moment, it became clear then she sobbed.

She walked into the cafeteria for something to eat, Lavi noticed she was down and called her name but she didn't answered him. Neah passed by Lenalee carrying his plate. Lenalee's mind snapped, stopped and turned around but he was already gone.

Lavi ran to her and frowned "Lenalee, are you alright? I was calling you back there but I guess you didn't hear me." "Ah! Sorry...I was just...thinking, that's all." "You sure? Did Neah say something to you?" He even nearly shouted out of anger. He stared to Neah but he was disturbed by something...or should I say someone.

It was Kanda, he passed by the two of them and sat on Neah's table. "Still doesn't change huh?" Neah smirked. "What are you really planning? Breaking them apart?" Kanda whispered. "Breaking them apart is a part of it, but you'll know."

After eating, Neah and Kanda passed through Lavi and Lenalee again, in their table. "N-Neah-kun!" Neah was stopped by Lenalee's call but he didn't reply. "I-I uh..." "If you want to talk, then come with me." Then he and Kanda continued to walk.

Lenalee followed them but Lavi grabbed her arm "I want to come with you!" "No Lavi, you can't." She said "But why not?" He complained. "Don't worry, I'll let you know later." He released her, and she ran of to the two men. And Lavi glared in anguish.

In Neah's room...

"Did you saw him last night?" Neah asked while drinking his tea on a tea cup. "Umm...I can't answer you now..." she replied nervously, why? because Kanda was staring at her, he was kinda spreading a BAD AURA... "Don't worry, he's a trustworthy one." He chuckled.

"Then, about him!" "I think he didn't visit me last night!" She said loudly but she wasn't yelling. "There is where you are wrong..." "Huh?" "He did visit you..." He added. "Y-you mean..." Neah nodded. "But it was just a dream! I thought he will visit me personally!" "He did, but it seemed like a dream. He visited you, in your heart."

On the other side of the wall, or outside the room. A shadow was leaning on Neah's door. "Neah!" Kanda called. "I know." He stood up from his chair and took Kanda's 'Mugen', surprisingly he didn't hesitate. Neah unsheathed the sword and waved it to his door, and it scattered into pieces.

**_Neah: Speaking of his door...It was repaired for only a week ago, Neah broke his own door in the last chapter...I guess so._**

When the door pieces fell into the ground, Lavi was shocked. He fell down to the ground, Lenalee ran to the door and shouted "Lavi!", Neah chuckled "You shouldn't listen to others' talk, Lavi." and smiled fakely. "But I wanna know what's going on!" He complained. "But you still shouldn't." He licked Kanda's activated sword, and no complain was heard from him.

As he licked it, Lavi noticed the sword, it was already activated. 'Wha? Yuu's sword...it was activated?' In his thought. "Sorry Lenalee, but I guess this isn't the right time to talk about him. Let's just talk some time again, bye."

And they walked away...

**Neah: Now, this is a bit rushed.**  
**Lavi: What do you mean, Neah-san?**  
**Neah(Allen): What he meant was...the chapter was written unaccordingly, GOT IT!**  
**Allen: Now could you tell me why are you angry?**  
**Neah(Allen): *sighs* Just bored, that's all.**  
**Kanda: Hey, what's going on here? *14th's mood lightens!***  
**Lenalee: Neah-kun?**  
**Lavi: Ah! Lenalee, where have you been?**  
**Lenalee: I just went for some groceries. Oh! Here, Allen-kun! Your favorite! Mitarashi Dango!**  
**Allen: Thank you!**  
**Kanda&Neah(Allen): REVIEWS! OR WE'LL SLICE YOU INTO HALVES!**


	8. Mission

**Author:**  
**Here's the next chapter! Enjoy! But now I have a problem...I don't know what title am I gonna put on this! And I'm sorry if I have been late in updating this...I've been recently suffering from my back-pain. So I couldn't update early.**

**Allen: If you wanna know the title, Neah-san, you should know the plot first.**  
**Neah: I know! I know! But I don't know what story should I put first...**  
**Lavi: What do you mean, Neah-san?**  
**Neah: What I mean is... THERE'S A LOT OF STORIES ARE IN MY HEAD AND I DON'T KNOW WHAT TO PUT FIRST!**  
**Kanda: HEY, SHUT UP WILL YOU!**  
**Neah(Allen): *glares at Kanda***  
**Kanda: Ah! Tch!**  
**Lenalee: Allen-kun! Would you help me carry these papers?**  
**Allen: Ah! Yes!**

**To Be Continued**

**_Chapter 8_**  
**The New Mission**

**

* * *

**

Tommorow is Lavi, Lenalee, and Neah's mission but Neah would like to bring Kanda with them to let him know more about himself/Neah. He walked to the Supervisor's office and talked for a while.

"Komui-san, I would like to bring Kanda with us. Will you allow it?" He asked. Komui was confused for no one ever suggested to bring him with the other exorcists "Why do you ask?" "Because we are going to need him for the mission tomorrow." He replied. "If that's what you want, Neah-kun." Neah bowed to him before he walked away his office.

On The Following Day...

It was the time before their mission. Neah asked Kanda to join the group for a mission, not even a moment, he agreed.

5 hours passed, it was the tme for them to go. Komui called each one of them: Neah, Lenalee, Kanda, and Lavi. Kanda and Neah came first to the office, then Lenalee, and Lavi was the last.

"Okay, everyone! Today is your mission in Nigeria, we have been repoted that there was an akuma that lingers around that country. You must kill him in a very short time before he kills more people. But beware, he's a very tricky one. He has already killed 9 exorcists in just a day. He's hiding in a human form so that no one could sense that he's an akuma. One of the reports that there were 50 of them including their boss. Good Luck!"

They now started their journey to Nigeria for a mission. They used the trains to go there, and while they're about to sit in the train...

"Here! We can sit here!" Lenalee suggested and everyone followed. On the left corner was Lenalee and Lavi, while on the other side was Neah and Kanda. "Lena-chan, is it okay if they're in one seat?" Lavi whispered. "Eh? Why not?" Lenalee smiled. Neah heard it so he reacted "Don't worry, he can't hurt me, you know." Lavi just smiled nervously, he even forgot that Kanda has already changed his attitude.

They reach the border of the country and went to the capital. They even have to search for a hotel for an overnight sleeping because it was already 5 o'clock. Lenalee and the others noticed that Neah was in a very bad mood, no one knows why.

"Welcome, madam. What can we do for you?" An emloyee of the hotel welcomed the exorcists as they think of what will be their room. "Umm...2 rooms with 2 beds on each please." Lenalee replied. Kanda stared and Neah glared at her. Lavi was happy hearing of what she said.

The employee bowed and went to the desk to ask the counter for the keys. He came back then at them and said "This way please." They followed him to the elevator as they carry their own luggages. They reached the 36th floor of the building and the employee guided them. "These are your rooms ma'm." The employee said as he offer the keys to them. Lenalee thanked him and they went to their own rooms. Lenalee is with Lavi and Kanda is with Neah.

In Neah and Kanda's room was very quiet, covered with a very bad aura. In the other room, it was very lively because of Lavi. "Why are you like that, moyashi?" Kanda said to the bad mooded man. "Nothing..." Neah replied. Kanda smirked and chuckled "Didn't I told you, you can't fool me. Now tell me what's on your head?"

"You jealous?" He added and chuckled again. "That's not it... not at all." Neah whispered. "Hmm?" Kanda frowned at him and said "What do you mean?" "I've been here...for almost a year, before I went in the Order." Neah replied. "So what is the problem?" Kanda walked and sat on his bed facing Neah.

"A follower of mine is in this city and-" Burst! A burst was heard from the other building. Kanda and Neah were surprised. The two of them ran into the other two's room to call for them but they were shocked of what they saw in their room. Lavi was sleeping beside Lenalee, Lavi's arms were wrapped around her from the back, she doesn't even know that he was on her side.

Neah's eyes were widened of what he saw. He ran into them, choked Lavi's neck, and lifted him one-handedly. Then Kanda reacted "Hey!" But he was too late to convince him. Lavi woke up when he felt something lifting him, he was surprised that it was Neah. At that time, he noticed his anger because his eyes were like the eyes of a killer and his teeth were gritted by him.

"Hey, Neah!" Kanda yelled at them before the akumas fired the whole building, because of this Lenalee has been awoken. "Hmm? Kanda-kun? What are you doing here?" Lenalee asked. Kanda didn't reply, he was still focused on the two. Lenalee followed to where he is looking, to Neah.

Lenalee was shocked "Neah-kun? What are you doing? Please release Lavi now!" she shouted. Neah's eyes twitched and released him half-heartedly, he couldn't betray the one he loved. Lavi coughed while touching his neck, and Lenalee helped him.

Neah walked away from the two and stopped beside Kanda, he turned his head and whispered "Next time, I will kill you..." Kanda's eyes were still widened but now he was looking at the two, and he heard a call from his friend "Kanda!" Neah walked fastly and Kanda followed. The two of them were about to go to the other building. Every people were running away from it.

The akumas noticed the two male exorcists and started attacking them. "Ahh! An exorcist! We must kill him immediately!" an akuma shouted. "Shut up!" Neah yelled at them before the akumas gets closer him. Kanda took his sword 'Mugen' to unsheath it but Neah stopped him "No need for that, I can handle them myself." Neah walked closer to them as one akuma attacked him, but he stopped it's head and it burst.

While he was still fighting, Lenalee and Lavi was already on the scene. They're eyes twitched and went to help him but they were stopped by Kanda "Don't, or you'll be killed." Lavi stared at him and did not continue his plan. Neah was surrounded by akumas, they were laughing devilishly and speaking things of his proundness like "You're too weak to defeat us all!" "You're too proud of yourself, mr. exorcist. Stopping your own friend to help you!"

"You're just afraid to be defeated by an exorcist." Neah chuckled and gave them a wide smirk. It gave them way to be very mad at him. "DIE EXORCIST!" Akumas attacked him with their full power but it didn't gave them a chance to win.

One akuma tried to attack him once again but this time in the front, and other one in the back. Neah blocked the one in the front but he didn't in the back. He was affected by it's blood virus, Kanda and the others saw it and they reacted "Neah-san was hit!" "Let's help him!" "Wait! Don't!" Kanda tried to stop them but they won't listen.

Lavi and Lenalee looked for Neah and helped him. "Oh no! He is infected!" said loudly. "Neah-kun!" Lenalee tried to wake him up while the virus spreads easily. Kanda walked closer to them and whispered "I told you not to get closer on him..." "But Kanda, Neah-kun is..." Lenalee sobbed. In just a second, Neah's eyes were open, Lavi and Lenalee were surprised. "How is he...alive?" Lavi muttered. "Neah-kun, are you alright?" She didn't mind if the virus was already infecting him but she was worried if he died.

Neah stood up from the ground, he looked at his hand and gripped it. As he gripped it, the marks of being infected were disappearing. "I'll make you all pay for that." He mumbled. Then he grinned devilishly and walked through them. Each akuma he passes through bursts and disappears.

**_End_**

* * *

**Neah: . . .**  
**Lavi: Ahh...It's very boring y'know...**  
***Kanda appears***  
**Kanda: Moyashi and Lenalee are still ain't done.**

** Lavi: Ah! Yuu-chan!**  
**Kanda: I told you not to call me on that name, you idiot rabbit!**  
**Neah(Allen): Don't worry, goddamn rabbit. Somebody will make your life miserable right now.**  
***Komui appears with Komurin - runs to Lavi***  
**Komui: LAVI! WHAT DO YOU MEAN LENALEE IS YOURS? HMM? KOMURIN XV, KILL THE RABBIT NOW!**  
**Komurin: At Your Service Sir!**  
**Lavi: AHH!**  
***Runs - Jumps like a rabbit***  
**Neah: Reviews please! **


	9. Hesitations

**A/N: I don't own . God I was late for telling the truth...Oh! And one more thing, this might not be suitable for children!**

**Lenalee: Does anyone know where nii-san is?**  
**Allen: Dunno.**  
**Kanda: Like I care.**  
**Neah: I just passed by him a while ago.**  
**Lavi: Who cares- *smacked by Bookman***  
**Bookman: Have your manners, especially when speaking to a lady! 14th: He's probably on his room right now.**  
**-In Komui's room *spark spark spark*-**

**To Be Continued...**

**_Chapter 9_**  
**Vittorio - Hesitations**

* * *

After they had a battle with the akumas...

"We should go." Neah said.

"But it's still night time, and we haven't even slept a wink." Lavi complained.

"Yeah, we should rest first. And by tomorrow we'll go home." Lenalee added.

"But could you tell us where to sleep?" Kanda whined.

"Ah! I forgot about that." Lavi replied.

"Right... The hotel was destroyed eariler. I guess we should really get out of here already." Lenalee replies questionably. Then, she noticed that Neah was gone. "Where is Neah-kun?" "He went up at our rooms and carry our luggages." Kanda replied.

A foot step was heard behind them, and they recognized who it was. One of the most incredible man in the world, Neah was carrying 4 luggages at the same time. One of them was thrown into Kanda and the other two to Lavi, in pure instincts they both caught them.

"If you're really that desperate to sleep, follow me."

As they followed, they reached a shop, a bar actually. "Neah-sama!" The bartender yelled. The other people inside just froze, while one stood up, "Neah-sama! You're back!". Until in a moment they bowed saying, "Neah-sama! We're glad to have you back!".

Kanda and the other two exorcists just froze as well. "Yuu-kun." Neah called the raven-haired exorcist as he took a glance on him. "Hmm?" "Kill them." As he muttered, Kanda unsheathed his sword and activates it. "Mugen, Activate..." He said calmly "...Kaichu Ichigen." As he attacked, they turned into akumas and only few of them exploded.

Neah chuckled, "You can't deceive me. My follower isn't here, which means this shop is closed." "Hah! Filthy exorcist! You think we didn't know your abilities, then DIE!" One akuma said. Neah narrowed his eyes and the akuma exploded, the other akumas followed the first one to attack but Kanda blocked them all.

"You're kidding, right? Yuu-chan is...protecting someone. Even though they met each other for only a year ago!" Lavi said. 'Wait...something's not right. I've never known any exorcist that can destroy akumas without weapons... I think I forgot something, something happened long ago...' Lenalee thought.

"Let's go upstairs, the rooms are up there." Neah said. "Yeah, we'll just look around." Lavi responded.

Few minutes later...  
A man opened the door with a key, as he walks in he finds the couple. "Who are you? Thieves?" He said. He suspected Lavi because he was carrying an antique vase which is a hundred year old. "E-Eh!" He stammered. "N-no you got it all wrong." "Then die..." The man started to attack with a big looking sword, also with splendid speed.

"Vittorio..." The man stopped, "Neah-sama!" "Please stop attacking them, they are my companions." Neah said. "Yes, Neah-sama. Please forgive me for not realizing that you're from the Dark Order." He bowed. "Neah-san, you know him?" Lavi asked. "He is Vittorio. A friend of mine."

"Neah-sama saved this city almost a year ago, and I decided to follow his orders. In other words, I am a servant of his." Vittorio said. "I discovered him as a host of an Innocence, he lived and protected this city for 5 years up until now. He patrols every night, that is how I knew this shop is closed."

Then, foot steps was heard behind Neah. "What's the noise all about? Hmm? Hey, who is that?" Kanda said. "That's Vittorio, Yuu-kun." Neah smiled. Kanda took a gaze in him, then to his servant. "We should sleep now, we still need energy for tomorrow's journey." He said.

When they reached their room, they opened the doors at the same time. Neah opened the door for them and Kanda went in first, "Yuu-kun?" "Yes?" "Would you like to see Allen right now?" "Do as you want." "Then..." Neah took his hat off his head with his right hand, and held his mask with his left. He took a breath heavily while his eyes are closed, his hair started to turn into snow white, as he opened his eyes with a color of grayish-silver he already took his mask off.

"K-Kanda?" Allen stammered. "It's been a while, Moyashi." Kanda said. "Ah, hmm... So what am I doing in here." "Neah called you." "I see...Then, I don't wanna stay here for long. It just makes me...sad." Allen closed his eyes again, and he returned to Neah's body.

* * *

On the next day...

While Neah and Kanda are packing, Lavi and Lenalee are still asleep in their suggested room. Suddenly, Vittorio knocked at Neah and Kanda's door. "Neah-sama? It's me, Vittorio. May I come in?" "Go ahead." "I would like to come with you. Will you permit me?" He said. "Hmm...I would but only in one condtion." Neah said, then Vittorio nodded. "Will you please wake Lavi and Lenalee at the next door?" He smiled asking. "As you wish." He quickly went to the couple's front door and knocked, "Lavi-sama, Lenalee-sama. Please wake up, Neah-sama is calling for you downstairs. We are now about to start your journey to the Headquarters."

Then door opened, "Oh, Vittorio-san! Yes, yes! We'll come immediately!" Lavi smiled. Vittorio just bowed and followed Neah and Kanda downstairs. "In such a rush? No way, I'll have to enjoy myself first." he whispered after then, he smirked looking at Lenalee. He started unbuckling his belt as he started walking towards her while she is asleep.

She was just wearing a nightgown that reaches to her hips, and also holds a fluffy pillow just beside her. Lavi put his shirt off and tossed it in the air until it reached the floor.

"Where are they?" Neah asked.

"They'll probably be coming, Lavi-sama said." Vittorio replied.

"Vittorio, could I ask you one more favor?"

"Yes?"

"Please, do not call him that way. Anyone except him."

"...Yes, Neah-sama."

**_

* * *

To Be Continued..._**

**Lenalee: Nii-san?**  
**Komui: Hello, Lenalee! Lenalee: Where have you been?**  
**Komui: Just went for some researches. By the way, do you know where Lavi is?**  
**Lenalee: Lavi? He's with Allen I think. Why?**  
**Komui: Oh nothing! I just need to talk to him. *grins like a cold-blooded murderer* See ya!**  
**Lenalee: Nii-san...**

**A/N:**  
**Sorry I'm late again, I just had the time to take the computer today...There is too much things to do at school, I mean lots of exams! TIME-OUT! REVIEWS OR I'LL CHOP YOUR HEAD INTO PIECES!**


	10. Traitor:Comrade

**A/N: God...I just realized that drawing Allen is so hard, well Lavi is a bit easy. Right! Sorry again for late updates... I'm going to get busy again after a week. Well, I've got piles of studies, and preparations for my graduation. See ya! Oh! Again, this might not be suitable for children...Well, almost... Perhaps, I really hate this chapter though it can't be helped, it's what I need to do. By the way, Happy Valentines Day!**

**Lavi: Yo! Lena-chan!**  
**Lenalee: Lavi?**  
**Lavi: May I know where you're going?**  
**Lenalee: Library.**  
**Lavi: May I come with you?**  
**Lenalee: O-Okay.**

**_Chapter 9 Part 2_**  
**Traitor - Comrade

* * *

**

Lenalee was probably dreaming of something. It was the white shadow again saying: "_Wait...Wait for me...I'll come back for you...I promise._" Then it fades.

"Heh!" Lavi smirked. As he was reaching Lenalee, her eyes twitched then opened. "Lavi?" She gave him a surprised look. Too late, he was already on top of her, "Goodmorning...my dear, Lenalee." his smirk became a smile but his eyes are narrow as if he was going to kill her without any mercy.

"L-Lavi, why are you-" Lenalee was stopped by a very deep and harsh kiss from Lavi. She moaned as he snaked his tongue in her mouth, his left hand rested on her right stomach and his other hand was massaging her left breast.

Downstairs...

"What the heck are they doing! Why are they so late!" Kanda yelled.

"Maybe, they're still busy packing." Vittorio said. Neah just remained silence, he was probably thinking of something.

Upstairs...

Lenalee was trying to push Lavi away but he was too strong for her. Then, he suddenly stopped, he covered her mouth and started to kiss her neck. He was also leaving hickeys, Lenalee still struggles against him. 'Lavi, stop it! Let me go!' She then, bit his hand. "ITAII!" Lavi screamed.

The three people downstairs heard him and ran into the room, Neah kicked the door and it opened. "Lenalee, are you alright-?" His voice cracked. He saw Lavi without a shirt, and the wort part is he saw Lenalee almost naked. Her nightgown was ripped off by Lavi back from their make-out, she only have her bras and underwear.

"H-Hey!" Kanda looked at Neah. Again, it's too late. He exploded in anger and punched Lavi until his back smacked the wall. "Neah-sama!" Vittorio yelled. "Neah-kun, please stop!" Lenalee shouted. As what always happens, he stopped, his eyes then twitched. "I'll deal with you later then." He walked out, and the other two men followed him.

"L-Lenalee..."

"Let's go, we should get home already."

"Y-You're not mad?"

"I am!"

Lenalee dressed up and went downstairs with the three men. She noticed Neah spacing out, also she thinks of why does Neah always choke and punch Lavi whenever he is with her.

"Kanda?" Neah whispered.

"Hmm?"

"If I went to the enemy's side, are you still going to follow me?"

"..." He didn't reply.

As Lavi was coming down, Neah went out of the shop together with Kanda and his servant. Lenalee was the only one who waited for him. Then, they headed home.

But before they got home, they met two Noahs; Tyki, and Road together with some few Level 3 and 4 akumas.

"Oh! We met again!" Tyki smiled.

"N-No way! Allen defeated you already, right?" Lenalee panicked.

"Well, he just defeated me not killed me."

"Ne, Tyki. That's the new exorcist who killed most of the army of our akumas, right?" Road asked as she pointed her finger to neah.

"Yeah. Hey! Tell me your name!"

Neah just grinned and walked closer to them, Kanda and Vittorio follwed him. They'll always will.

"Neah-san, don't go near them. They're Noahs, far stronger than the akumas!" Lavi shouted.

Neah stopped, he opened his eyes and looked to the their eyes. Somehow, they knew whose eyes are those, becuse his eyes were just like theirs. 'Gold/Yellow' it is.

"Nani? Neah?" Road was suprised. She wasn't who it really was but, she knows those eyes were his.

"Tyki! It's Neah!" She seemed happy seeing him. It has been several years, since he died.

"I was expecting you after all." Neah grinned again. "It's been a while, Road."

"Neah!" Road hugged him quickly, also he did. "Neah, let's go home shall we?"

"Of course, but first... Are you going to come with me Vittorio?" he asked.

"I'll always will, Neah-sama."

"Kanda?"

"..." He didn't reply, instead he moved towards them.

"W-Wait. What's the meaning of this, Neah-san?" Lavi asked angrily.

"I am...a Noah." Neah replied as his skin becomes dark gray.

"N-nani? Y-Yuu-chan, why are you going with him?"

"I'm his comrade, of course."

"But why a Noah!"

"It doesn't concern you."

"B-But Neah-kun, Kanda! We're you're comrades too, wasn't it?" Lenalee

"Wrong. We're no longer your friends, we aren't your friends. Kanda and I never thought of you two becoming our friends. Also, the old me who doen't exist anymore is no longer a friend of yours. The same goes to the others, and we are no longer servants of God."

As they simply fade away, Neah whispered which only Lenalee heard, Lavi was still frozen. "Goodbye, my love."

"I knew it! He was a traitor!"

"Don't say it, Lavi!" She said as she cried.

"L-Lenalee..."

"Let's go home...Nii-san is probably waiting for us."

At the HeadQuarters...

"Welcome back! Lavi, Lenalee!" Komui hugged his sister but, "Nii-san, I'm tired." "O-okay."

"Lavi, why is my Lenalee like that? Where is Kanda and Neah?" He asked to the red-headed exorcist. He was probably sad, and a bit hurt of what happened.

"N-Neah-san..."

"Hmm?"

"Neah-san...he traitored us."

"Nani?"

"He was a Noah..."

"Nani! Where's Kanda?"

"Yuu-chan was with him..."

**To be continued...**

**Komui: LAVI! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO MY LENALEE!**  
**Lavi: K-Komui-san, I don't know what you're talking about...*grins nervously***  
**Komui: OH YEAH? THEN COULD YOU TELL ME WHAT THIS IS? *grabs Timcanpy* *Timcanpy shows a recorded video (the first three groups of sentence)***  
**Lavi: Y-You've got it all wrong!**  
**Komui: KOMURIN!**  
**Komurin: Yes? **

**Komui: KILL THE TARGET, NOW!**  
**Lavi: AHH! YUU-CHAN, HELP ME!**  
**Kanda: Don't call me in my first name, Baka Usagi! *activates Mugen* *teams up with Komurin***  
**Lavi: WAHH! MOYASHI, HELP ME!**  
**Allen: ALLEN DESU! *activates Crowned Clown* *teams up with Kanda***  
**Lavi: AAHHH!**

**A/N: AAHHH! I'm outta here! I hate this chapter so much! Oh, sorry if I had wrong spellings or grammars...cause I'm in a rush. Bye! Hope you enjoyed it!**


	11. Kanda is Back?

**A/N: Sorry for the long update, I'm really really sorry...And I think I would have this shorter, I mean the story. Cause it's really getting longer. Maybe this will end on chapter 12 or 13 or more, but will not exceed from 15. My friend is really getting on my nerves, he tells me "Why hasn't it not been finished!" and I always tell him..."If you really want it finshed, then why don't you just write it yourself!" and replies "I don't want to."**

**Neah: Sorry it's been a while since I wrote a chapter, right?**  
**Lavi: Yeah, we missed you.**  
**Lenalee: So as I.**  
**Allen: Me too.**  
**Krory: Welcome, Neah-san.**  
**14th: Che! Baka...**  
**Kanda: Tch.**  
**Miranda: Glad that your back with us, Neah-san.**

**_Chapter 10_**  
**_Kanda Is...Back?_

* * *

**

Not long enough, Lenalee told Lavi to get married. She wants to forget everything that happened, to forget about the two.

And not long enough, Neah was fighting the Earl secretly. Because the other Noahs accepted him to the Family already, but still the Earl was too smart to trust him quickly. The great thing is, the Earl was defeated by him again. And now he was the new Earl, and all of the exorcists know nothing about it.

"What are you planning, now the Earl's defeated?" Kanda asked bluntly.

"Hmm? Nothing really." Neah replied.

He just gave him a glare, he was so sure he was planning on something.

"What's with the look?" Neah frowned.

"Nothing."

"Well, if you really want to know. I would like you to go to the HeadQuarters."

"What?" Kanda's eyes widened.

"I said, I would like you to go to the Black Order."

"Why?"

"I just heard that Lenalee and the goddamn rabbit has a little party back there, and I want you to come."

"Aren't you going to come?"

"I still have somethings to do, and plans to think. The truth is I really would like to come but you will be the one to come in my place."

"When would you like me to go?" Kanda asked again.

"Tomorrow."

Kanda started to walk farther as he fades through the darkness.

* * *

_On the following day..._

"Is everything ready?" Komui asked to the people who are arranging tables and chairs.

"Yes, sir."

"Very good."

"Jeryy, is the food already prepared."

"Everything is great!" Jeryy replied happily.

"Okay, now call all the exorcists, finders, and scientists that are available."

"Yes!"

It was one of the non-forgettable party made by Komui because it was Lenalee and Lavi's engagement party, and it was a week ahead.

_

* * *

(Back to Neah and Kanda)_

"Kanda?" Neah called as he saw the ex-exorcist getting ready.

"Hmm?"

"Before you go, I would like to tell you something. Do you mind?" He asked.

"..." Kanda said nothing but stared in Neah's serious look. He just listened to what he was talking about.

_(Back to the Headquarters)

* * *

_

"The party will start soon! Please make yourself at home!" Komui shouted cheerfully as the lights turned on.

"Miranda-san, where is Lenalee?" Lavi, who was wearing a bluish gray coat with gray vest and light pink long sleeves asked.

"Oh, Lenalee-chan? She's still on her room." Miranda replied.

_5 minutes later..._

"Why is she so late?" Lavi whined as he look at his wrist watch.

"Where is she?" He asked Miranda again.

"Lavi-san, there is still fifteen minutes before the party starts and it has been five minutes only since you asked me that." She replied nervously.

"Don't worry, he's just excited." Bookman appeared.

"AH! Panda-jii!"

"What? Is it really that strange for me to come at such celebrations?"

"N-not really." Lavi said in response.

_Fifteen minutes later..._

"The party has now started, and now I introduce you my sister, Lenalee!" Komui announced and the crowd clapped their hands.

When Lenalee came out, Lavi was unexpectedly stunned by her great beauty. She was wearing a violet gown.

Neah: I'll let you decide what kind and design the gown has...It's very hard to describe, sorry. And it's different from the last one.

Lenalee walked closer to him.

"L-Lavi?"

"..." Lavi was frozen, he didn't know what to do or to say. His eyes widened and his jaw is dropped. He tried to shook his head off but he was stunned by looking at her again.

"Lenalee-chan, you look beautiful." Miranda complimented.

"Thank you, Miranda. You, too."

"Thank you."

"But could you tell me why Lavi is silent?" Lenalee asked.

"I'm sorry but I don't know. Did you know that he was so desperate to see you? He was asking me over and over again about why are you late." Miranda giggled, and Lenalee laughed.

Again, Lavi tried to shook his head off and he succeeded.

"W-wow!" Lavi said while staring at her fiance .

"So, what do you say?" Lenalee asked smiling.

"Do I really need to say that you're stunningly beautiful?" He teased.

Lenalee just laughed in response.

*_I'm sorry for the inconvinience Supervisor Komui, but the Mr. Kanda has arrived and wants to get inside._* An officer said through the radio.

"Yuu-chan?"

"Kanda?"

"Is he with someone?" Komui asked.

*_No sir. But a golden golem is with him_.*

"Then, let him be."

"Komui-san-!" Lavi yelled but stopped by Komui.

"It's okay."

And so Kanda appears with his hair tied down, a white ribbon more likely. As he appeared, the other exorcists made their weapons ready if he attacks. But he appeared without any weapon.

"Why are you here, Yuu-chan?" Lavi questioned him madly.

"I have a message from Neah." "Oi, show them." He said bluntly to Timcanpy, and Tim opened his mouth with a picture of Neah who was smiling and wearing white long-sleeves with red ribbon and open-buttoned black coat. Also wearing a pure black hat, and a white mask with a dark violet scar-like on its left side-eye.

'_**Hello, fellow exorcists. It's me, Neah. Through Tim, I can send a message but it isn't recorded. It's just like talking to me through golems but you can see me...Oh! What a nice party you have, can I join in?'**_

"What are you saying! Of course not!" Lavi said in anger.

Neah chuckled,_** 'I thought you would say that. But even if you don't invite me, I couldn't come so I sent Kanda instead of me. Congaratulations, goddamn rabbit! You have succeeded through your plans. Although, it won't last for long. Well, before I leave I'll give you my present for you two...**_' Neah said as Kanda gave two boxes to Lavi and Lenalee

'_**I hope you liked it.'**_ He giggled. '_**Oh, and one more present. Kanda will now come back to your side, I no longer need him here.'**_ He smiled fakely waving his gloved hand.

_**'But I'll tell you this...the end of the world...is near...'**_ Neah widened his golden eyes with anger and hatred.

And then, the golden golem, Timcanpy closed its mouth.

"What the...?" Komui cursed.

"Neah..." Lavi hissed as he clenched his fist.

"What do we do now?" Lenalee asked the two.

But all they did in response was to look at Kanda, and he seemed to notice their stare.

"Hmm?" Kanda's eyebrow arched looking back to the two.

"What is Neah's plan! What are you doing here! What are you two planning!" Lavi asked angrily.

"Calm down, Lavi." Lenalee said.

"I don't know." Kanda replied.

"Eh?" Komui reacted.

"What do you mean you don't know!" Lavi asked him again.

"I told you, I don't know. He didn't told me anything." Kanda replied bluntly.

"Traitor!"

Kanda chuckled and smirked, "Traitor? I'm afraid I ain't the only traitor here." Because of what he said, Lavi froze and sweat started to flow through his temple.

"Traitor?" Lenalee asked dumbfoundedly. "Who's the other one!"

"That's your job to know. If you knew who he is, you might kill him, too." Kanda said as he walked to his old room to rest.

**

* * *

**

**_End of Chapter_**

**14th: Kanda?**

**Kanda: Hmm?**  
**14th: Care to drink? *Shows a bottle of red wine***  
**Kanda: Nope.**  
**Neah: REVIEWS PLEASE!**

**A/N: I'm outta here! I just grabbed the chance to get in this seat. I didn't told my parents that I have exams this week :D **

**For the next chapter, I still don't know what title to put but I already have the plot. See ya!**


	12. Wedding Preparation

**A/N: I'm really getting excited about its ending! Though I still don't know how will I make Lenalee and Allen meet...**

**Allen: I'm tired.**  
**Lenalee: Eh? Why?**  
**Allen: Ah! Lenalee!**  
**Lavi: Oi, Allen! We still got some work to do!**  
**Allen: Y-Yes! Sorry, Lenalee.**

**_Chapter 11_**  
**_Wedding Preparation_**

* * *

It has been 6 days since Kanda came back to the Order with a message, and since Neah talked to them. Also since that day, Link, Allen's old guardian, is now guarding Kanda 24/7. As usual, he was annoyed. And lately, Lenalee was having a dream, it was the white shadow again. Everytime she dreams of it, she dreams longer. She doesn't tell anyone about it, because she knows that she'll just make everyone worry.

While in Lavi's room...

'How did he knew?' Lavi thought. He gritted his teeth, he was thinking seriously.

"Lavi!" Lenalee suddenly called from the outside of his room, and his thoughts were cut by her.

"What is it, Lenalee?"

"Nii-san wants to speak with you."

"Okay, I'm coming."

Then he opened the door and went to komui's office with Lenalee.

"What is it, Komui?" Lavi asked.

"I would like to speak with you...alone." Komui replied.

"I-I'll just leave you two." Lenalee said before going out.

"What is it, Komui?"

"I want you to protect my sister."

"Eh? Of course I will. I'm his future husband after all."

"I know that. But still, we don't know what the Earl is planning."

"You have a point." _'He's right...'_ Lavi thought again.

"And..."

"Hmm?"

"...If you hurt my sister, I'll kill you." Komui added with his dark side, holding a huge drill.

"Y-yes." Lavi smiled nervously. He knows what will happen if anyone would disobey his orders.

"In any case, you might want to take a look at this." Komui said as he puts out a big box in his messy desk.

"What is that?"

And he opened the box with, "Ta-da!"...A black suit, "A suit! You'll wear this tommorow."

"Eh? Really?"

Komui just nodded happily in response.

"But...Wait, what about Lenalee?"

"I already gave it to her before she called you."

"Oh, I see."

"You can go now." Komui smiled.

"Okay, See ya! And thanks for the clothes." Lavi said as he waved his hand and before getting out of the room.

On the following day... In the cafeteria...

"At last! The wedding day!" Lavi said cheerfully. He was very excited because once it has ended, Lenalee will belong to himself and no one can take her away from him.

Miranda giggled, "I'm glad you're happy, Lavi-san."

"Hehe...Thank you, Miranda-san."

But later on, Bookman came...

"Lavi, come with me."

"Eh? Why-? ITTE!" He was hit by Bookman before he could even finish his sentence.

"Yes, yes, I'm coming!" He added.

And they walked together through the hallway, then they stopped.

"What is it, Panda-jii?" Lavi asked.

"Are you sure about the wedding?" Bookman asked also.

"Of course. Why are you even asking?"

"Nothing. But something tells me this day wouldn't be great day for you to get married."

"What makes you tell that?"

"I got a bad feeling if the wedding will continue today. I'm just saying to postpone and continue it next time."

"I see, but I won't postpone it. Gramps, this is a dream come true for me okay. Now, I've gotta go. See you at the wedding, gramps!" Lavi ran waving his hand.

But Bookman whispered, "Stupid child."

_**Few hours passed...**_

It is almost time for the wedding...Lavi wore the black suit Komui gave him, and he was very much excited. While the others are preparing for the occassion, Lenalee was still in her room. Miranda is with her, and she is asigned to be the bride-maid. Suddenly, Lenalee sighed and Miranda reacted to this.

"What's wrong Leanlee-chan? Nervous?"

Lenalee just hummed, but then her brother came in.

"Lenalee?"

"N-Nii-san!"

Silence covered the room for a while, and Miranda decided to leave the two.

"I'll just leave you two alone. Take care, Lenalee-chan." Miranda said before going out of the room.

"How are you?" Komui asked.

"I'm fine, just a little nervous." She replied.

"I see..."

"Can I ask you something, dear?"

"Hmm?"

"Are you really sure you want to get married?"

"Yes. If I didn't, I should have told Lavi..."

"That's not my point."

"Eh?"

"Are YOU sure about getting married to Lavi?"

That hit her, because of that Lenalee didn't answer her brother. While Lavi is running in the hallway to get into Lenalee's room, to see her with her bridal gown. But when he reached the door he heard Komui and Lenalee's voice.

"What do you mean?" She asked back.

"I know Allen's still the one in your heart."

"Of course not!"

"Your still bad at lying, you can't deny the truth Lenalee... Now, tell me. Which do you prefer, Lavi or Allen?"

She didn't answer again.

"Al-!" She was cut by Lavi who kicked the door, and greeted cheerfully.

"Yo! Lena-chan!"

"L-Lavi!" She was surprised, she just hoped that he didn't heard anything much. While Lavi is pretending he did not heard a thing.

"Are you ready Lena-chan?"

"Y-yes."

* * *

**Neah: You decide her dress. it's too complicated to describe.

* * *

**

"I'll wait for you two at the church then." Komui said.

"See ya!"

When Komui came out of the room, the atmosphere changed.

"Lenalee?"

"Yes?"

"What did...What did Komui asked to you?" Lavi asked.

"Eh?"

**_('I know Allen's still the one in your heart._**

**_Of course not!_**

**_Your still bad at lying, you can't deny the truth Lenalee... Now, tell me. Which do you prefer, Lavi or Allen?') 'I can't tell him...'_**

"N-nothing much!"

"Okay, I see..."

"..." She stayed silent until Lavi went out of the room. After that, she let out a deep sigh. _'I can't possibly tell him...and if I did, he might get angry with me...'_

30 minutes passed, the wedding ceremony has already been starting. The song started as well, while Lenalee is walikng with her brother in the red carpet. As she stopped beside Lavi in front of the priest they sat. Many people have been invited to come, they were all happy. But Komui isn't, as well as Bak who was having his 'hives' again. Kanda has still no expression, as well as Link.

"To anyone who is against this marriage, please stand up." The priest said. Lavi was still smiling, and Lenalee has a slight sad expression. To the expectation of Lavi and the others, they know that no one would object but there was one. The two big doors of the church opened with a man standing, and then walked through the red carpet and says;

"Good Morning."

* * *

**To Be Continued...**

**Komui: *crying out loud***  
**Allen: *irritated***  
**Kanda: Che.**  
**Lenalee: *frustrated***  
**Lavi: Eh? Why are you all in a bad mood?**  
**Komui, Allen, Kanda & Lenalee: WHY YOU ASK!**  
**Krory: Hello, Reviews de aru!**

**A/N: Hey guys! Sorry for the long update, as you all know...The website had a technical problem. Just going to ask you this, who would you like for the Order to meet, Neah? Or Allen?**


	13. Lavi

**A/N: Okay I've already decided. But I'm very sorry if you won't like it. I'm late at updating because of my computer got a problem. (T_T)It shuts down automatically, so I have to do it all over again.**

**Neah: Hope everyone had a great vacation! Allen: Ne, Lenalee.**  
**Lenalee: Hmm?**  
**Allen: Would like to go on a date with me? Lenalee: *blushes* O-okay.**  
**Komui: NOOOO! NII-SAN WON'T ALLOW IT!**

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

**_Chapter 12_**  
**Lavi's True Goal**

"Goodmorning."

Everyone gasped as they saw a man wearing white with a mask on his face. It was the traitor exorcist...

"N-Neah?" Lavi blinked his eye.

_**A/N: Well, he has an eyepatch on his right eye, doesn't he? XD**_

"Yes I am." Neah smiled, now his voice has changed like Tyki. "It's been a while, you stupid rabbit." He said as his smile turned into a grin.

"Guards!" Lavi yelled and then black-wearing men with spears in their hands appeared. They surrounded Neah within all directions.

"Ohh...Is this how you treat a guest?" He asked bluntly. "Heh." He smirked. Then all the guards fell into the ground. There were wounds in their body, it was Vittorio who made them. He was too fast to be seen by the others, they just saw him sitting one-legged on the floor. He stood up from his place and turned in front of them.

"Vittorio?" Lenalee gasped.

"You're not a guest! You weren't even invited! Asshole!" One man laughed.

Now, his grin, vanished. Kanda glared at the man who was just laughed but then...

"Ugh!"

... blood scattered in the air.

"HOW DARE YOU!"

"Oh? Hehe. Thanks, Yuu-kun." Neah smiled.

"Now back to all of you. How about a little good news... The Earl is no more."

"What!"

"He has already been defeated, almost 2 weeks ago." added Kanda.

"Speaking of being a guest, I might not be but how about an old friend?" He smirked.

"You never became our friend! You said it yourself, traitor!" Lavi replied with anger.

"You don't know what you're saying...traitor. You even betrayed one of your best friends...Now, before we start this USELESS conversation. Let's get back to what the priest was saying."

"Uh...Umm...T-to anyone w-who is against this marriage, p-p-please stand up." Stammered the priest.

Bookman and Komui were the ones who stood up from their seat.

"Nii-san!"

"W-What's the meaning of this, Panda-jij-!"

"I told you before! You of all people, know the rules as a successor of the Bookman clan!"

_'...Bookman clansmen must remain UNATTACHED. We must not get caught in war, we must not EXIST to others. Bookman clansmen has NO NEED FOR A HEART. We DON'T NEED anyone.'_

"But still..." Lavi hissed. "But still what Lavi? You have already pledged to yourself that you will be the successor of the Bookman clan. Isn't that your goal since you were just a small kid?" Neah smirked, and that somehow struck his heart.

"You..." Lavi muttered and then he clenched his teeth.

"Hmm?"

"YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO TELL ME THOSE THINGS!" Lavi yelled as he activated his Innocence, "GOUKA KAIJIN: HI BAAAN!"

The Snake of Fire swallowed Neah, and then he snapped as the fire disappeared...

Neah laughed as he covers his face with his hand and a bit of smoke coming from him. The others still couldn't see his face.

"Now, now...What have you done to my lovely mask..." He muttered and lifted his covered face but his left eye is being seen because the fire has alreay burnt his mask. They all saw the the red pentacle in the left side of his forehead. "You of all people, knows that this weak kind of attack is useless for the Noahs." He then removed his hand.

"You're-!"

"Oh, so you still remember me...Lavi..." said Neah. Showing them his fake grin.

Kanda showed no expression while others are confused.

"A...Allen..."

"Tadaima..." said Allen opening his eyes fiercely but his smile did not leave his face.

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

**Allen: I'm back!**  
**Neah: Yeah, right.**  
**Lenalee: Allen-kun!**  
**Allen: What is it, Lenalee?**  
**Lenalee: I LOVE YOU!**  
**Lavi: Slow down Lenalee! Wait for us!**  
**Kanda: She sure is a bad drunker.**

**A/N: Sorry for a 2 month-late update! I have classes from 6-6 pm schedule in school so i didn't have the time to write this. And another reason is that I'm working on another 2 story.**

**Oh and sorry its very short. It's kinda rushed.**


	14. Farewell

**A/N: AH! I'M REALLY REALLY REALLY SORRY! I'm very very very very late! But I'll tell you, its because I have a very very hectic schedule in these past few days, and then my past ideas about this fic slowly disappears in my mind. I got bunch of projects and homeworks! I couldn't have the time to write. So...where were we...?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own -man.**

**Allen: Neah-san, would this be the last chapter?**  
**Neah: Probably.**  
**Lenalee: Really?**  
**Neah: Yeah, I have to put an end to it so that I can relax a bit.**  
**Lavi: Yeah right.**  
**Neah: Enjoy the last but not the least!**  
**Kanda: Che.**

* * *

**_Last Farewell_**

"Tadaima."

"He's alive!"

"Impossible!" Lavi snapped.

"You're right, Lavi."

"Why are you here?" He asked madly.

"Oh, so scary..."

"Answer me!"

"Yes, yes. You see I'm here to finish the unfinished work of the Earl, he should be thanking me though. Allen Walker is really dead, all you're seeing now is just his vessel."

And these words made Lavi calm down a bit.

"What's wrong Lavi? Feeling bit happy just because of knowing that he's dead? What a selfish man you really are." Neah frowned.

"However, you can't relax yet. For I shall kill all the living exorcists in this world myself."

"You won't win! We all outnumber you!" An exorcist shouted.

"Is that so? But..." Then hundreds of Level 3s and 4s appeared including 2 Noah, Tyki Mikk and Road Camelot who was clinging in Neah's neck.

"Aren't numbers just numbers? Don't worry, they won't attack you. They're just going to watch, and enjoy the show."

"Hehe! It'll be fun!" Road exclaimed.

"Don't be too excited, Road." said Tyki.

"Then, Tyki."

"What is it, Neah-sama?"

"Would you mind guarding the Marshalls? If they do something reckless, they're all yours. As well as to you, Road."

"No, it would a pleasure, Duke Millennium." Tyki chuckled.

"Mine too!" Road giggled.

"Duke Millennium?" Lavi muttered

"Hmm? Didn't you know that I'm the new Earl?"

"I know that you defeated the Earl but I didn't know you'd be the new Earl."

"The 14th Noah who was a traitor to the Noah family killed almost all of its members. I was not an original member, the truth is there are only 13 Noahs. Adam, Tryde, Tyki Mikk, Cyril Camelot, Wisely, Fiddler, Mercym, Skinn Bolic, Road Camelot, Jasdero and Devitto, Lulu Bell, Mightra, and lastly I Neah Walker. Unfortunately, I have been killed by Adam before I have. Only Road and the previous Earl has been left until the other Noahs have been reincarnated. Hmm? Wait a minute. Didn't Marian told you anything about the Noah Family?"

"Marshall Cross?"

"Yes, that stupid knows everything. By the way, where is he?"

"He's dead."

"Eh? Really? That's impossible!"

"You...What did you even know about Marshall Cross?"

"You don't need to be angry you know. Okay, I'll tell you. But first, who is Mana Walker?"

"Allen Walker's foster father."

"Correct. Neah Walker, Mana Walker, Allen Walker, aren't they all have the same names?"

"Eh?"

"Mana Walker is my older brother which means that..."

"...you're..."

"I am Allen Walker uncle. Though that kid and I wasn't related by blood, we were related through fate. Allen was born with an Innocence to become my host."

"I see." Bookman mumbled.

"But that doesn't answer my question, you bastard." said Lavi.

"Watch your mouth, big boy. Then I'll ask you another question. Allen told you everything about Cross and his life with him, right?"

"What's the connection?" asked Lavi.

Neah sighed, "Why would Cross even try hard to take care Allen to be an exorcist, though he could have left him in nowhere?"

"What kind of question that? Of course to strengthen the Order."

"Right. However, that is not the complete answer. Your answer is just a part of the reasons." Neah chuckled. "The real reason why is because Cross was assigned to make me return in this world. I was the one to teach Cross about the Noah family and trained him ancient magical arts. Then, my brother and I were Cross' friends, when I died almost 36 years ago, Mana turned insane and ordered Cross to find the reincarnated body who is Allen Walker which has been found 20 years later on. But the ones you all met, was merely a puppet. But so, his feelings developed into a great madness which made him a 'Mad Puppet'. Meaning he doesn't exist from the first place."

"The life of the most unknown 14th Noah, huh." Bookman whispered.

"Then, shall we dance?" He bowed.

"AHH!" The exorcists charged.

* * *

"We would all enjoy the party." chuckled Tyki.

"Is your Duke really that weak? Leaving Marshalls on other people and taking eaiser opponents!" exclaimed Zokalo.

"You do not interfere with the Earl. Perhaps, you still have not seen his true power."

* * *

"Such idiots." said Neah. Seeing everyone down and wounded on the floor. Few has remained standing, and the unmoving Kanda had a little scratch on his arm.

"Are? Sorry, Yu-kun!" yelped Neah.

"Hmph."

"Hey, Neah-sama!" A Noah called.

"What is it, Tyki?"

"Why is Kitchen-Knife-kun unharmed? You're even saying sorry to him."

"He's a companion."

"Eh?"

"Road!"

"Yes?"

"Trap Lenalee in your dice, I want her unharmed before she becomes my opponent."

"Boring..."

"Come on, Road."

"Then, can I play with her?" She chuckled.

"No." Neah replied with a quick answer.

"Eh?...Okay..." She sighed, and followed what her master's orders are.

_'Kanda...'_

_'This voice...What is it?'_

_'Protect her...for a while.'_

_''Done.'_

Kanda walked out handling his sword on his side and stayed beside the cube where Lenalee's trapped.

"Kanda?"

"Don't do anything reckless." He bluntly said.

"What side are you really on?"

". . ."

"Kanda!"

"Yours."

"Hmm?" Road lifted her eyebrow.

"Confident on defeating exorcists?" Lavi huffed. Trying to stand with the use of his hammer.

"Oh, you're still alive..." replied Neah and vanished quickly in his position. Then choked and lifted him from the ground, "I could have spared your life if you remained on the floor, but I had a doubt that you won't give up."

"Keh!" spitted Lavi with blood and smirked.

"You...really don't have no manners do you? This is why I should end your life quickly." He glared, and aimed at his heart. Lavi closed his eyes waiting for his attack.

"Wait!" A female voice screamed.

Neah ceased.

"Don't Allen!"

Neah had wide-eyes, and released Lavi from his hands.

"Are listening to what you're saying?" Neah grinned mischievously. "Allen Walker is dead! He doesn't exist!"

"I know! But I know he's still inside you!" She cried.

"Hey!" Road snapped. "If you say one more word and I'll kill you." and many bundles of candles appeared.

"Road... Release her..." Neah mumbled.

"Eh?"

"Release...her..."

And she did what he said. She didn't want him to be angry, though she knows that he's already angry.

"Ah?" Lenalee fell and stood from her place, then walked closer to him.

"Do you...want Allen Walker back?" He asked.

"Lenalee don't-!" Lavi tried to stop her but he attacked him with his death orbs.

"Lavi!" She cried.

"ANSWER ME!" He snapped and looked at her with wicked eyes that looks ready to kill.

"I do. I DO WANT HIM BACK!" She yelled. His eyes softened with her words.

"Fight...me..." He said. "If you really want him back...You have to fight me...Fight the Noah within me."

And then he activated his Innocence and drew his sword out of his hand.

"Haa!" Lenalee charged.

She tried to kick him very hard but he blocked it with his sword and the impact was too strong for Neah to get hold of his postion so he was blown to the wall and stood on it.

"Not bad." He smirked, and Lenalee approached him once again. Few moments later, Lavi started to gain his conscious, and saw Lenalee and Neah fighting with each other.

"L-Lenalee..." He struggled to rise with his hammer again and succeeded. He watched them battle and became curious of what he's seeing.

_'Why is he only dodging and blocking her?' He thought._

Neah still did not lay a finger on her.

_'Why won't you pay back!' Lenalee thought._

The two of them didn't know that he could read their minds. And then, on the last kick Lenalee made, Neah dropped his sword and was thrown into the wall. He had blood in his head afterwards. Kanda, grabbed the sword of exorcism and quickly plunged it into Neah's heart. He coughed blood.

"Go! Lenalee!" He yelled. Lenalee flew in the air, preparing for the final blow.

"You have...done well...Kan...da..." Kanda quickly ran out of his position not to get hit by the attack.

* * *

**Neah: It's just like the one on episode 102 I say? When the Level 4 is being fought by Allen and Lenalee.**

* * *

"Haa!" The final blow deepened the sword into Neah, which caused him to cough blood again. But it still wasn't over, Neah was still alive and breathing.

He chuckled. His hair then changed into pure white just like Allen's.

"Le...na...lee..." He huffed. She flew out and came closer to him.

"Lena...lee..."

"A...llen?" She had a confused/shocked look on her face that time. A warm, bloody right hand touched her cheek.

"Allen?" She muttered loudly, but wasn't loud enough for the others to hear.

"Lenalee...It's...me..."

She didn't know what to do, but she was sure it was Allen.

"Lenalee! Its a trap!" yelled Lavi.

She didn't care, didn't care if he was asleep nor its a trap.

"Al..len?"

His eyes opened with the golden eyes that all Noahs have which made her step back. But the golden color turns to fade into gray.

"Allen-kun?"

Instead of a reply, he gave her warm smile just like he always did. She tried to touch his cheek but then his body softened, his head fell down.

"Allen-kun?" She had scared wide-eyes. She looked at him and blinked few times. She touched him, and felt a cold skin. A hint of death.

"A...llen..." She sobbed. "ALLEN-KUN!" She screamed.

Cannot accept. . .his death. . .

He was dead.

Or so that's what they thought in the past.

Now, he's dead.

Again.

But then,

What if he wasn't?

* * *

"Everything, is according to the plan."

* * *

**END**

* * *

**Lenalee: *Sobs*  
Kanda: . . .  
Krory: *Blows in a towel*  
Miranda: Such a *sob* sad story...  
Allen: It's not real though.  
Lavi: Yeah.**

**A/N: Hope it had fill in your mood, and I'm actually glad finishing it on just 4 days! And I'm glad that Kanda is alive, and he's going to follow where Allen is. So much for a manga-based huh. Oh and...another note, I would say that this is a complete story but I'll have to write the Noahs point of view next time. But for now, I'm just happy this ones done.**


End file.
